This invention relates to an improved shotgun slug and, in particular, to a shotgun slug having improved range and accuracy.
In many areas of the country the taking of some larger game, such as deer, is restricted to the use of shotguns. Accordingly, the hunter usually hunts with shells that are loaded with a single slug in place of shot. Historically, the use of slugs has proven to be unsatisfactory because of the limited range and general inaccuracy of this type of projectile.
Initially, slugs were made in various configurations with the outside diameter being slightly less than the bore of the barrel. The undersized slug, when fired, tended to bounce as it moved through the barrel and, as a consequence, its flight trajectory would invariably be slightly different from where the barrel was aimed. In an effort to improve the accuracy of slugs, newer projectiles were made cylindrical in form and grooves were cut into the side wall of the cylinder. The slug was also made slightly oversized so that it was swagged slightly as it moved through the barrel. The grooves permitted the slug to be radially deformed into centering conformity with the barrel during firing which improved accuracy somewhat. However, the flight characteristic of the grooved slug remained less than satisfactory.
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,062,145, a vaned slug has been developed which provides for better flight stability. In this particular arrangement, the shell wadding is driven into locking engagement with the slug at the time of firing to increase the overall length of the projectile. The wad is pushed against the vanes with sufficient force to bend the back end of the vanes 90.degree. in relation to the axis of the slug. Although locking the wadding to the slug may in effect length the projectile, it also gives rise to other problems which adversely affect its flight characteristics. Most wads are generally unsymmetrical and tend to come apart as they move through the barrel. As a consequence, the flight of the projectile may be rather unpredictable.